


Conversing

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is soaking in his tub, and decides to call Cameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SO not mine.

She knew he’d called her from his bathtub, thanks to all the splashing noises in the background.

“What?” Cameron snapped.

“Oh, I was just wondering - Does Chase _really_ float your boat? Turn your crank? You know, all that romantic stuff.”

She was about to brush him off, when an idea came to her. Why not make _House_ uncomfortable, if she could?

She let her voice get lower, huskier. “Are you in the bathtub?”

“Changing the subject? Doesn’t change the fact-”

“I’ll bet your skin is all wet and shiny,” she purred, not caring what he might think. He’d already crossed the line, calling to pester her about Chase.

“What the Hell are you-”

“You have no idea how much I’d like to lather the soap up in my hands and rub it all over you, all over your naked body....”

His breath caught noisily, and she grinned. _Gotcha._

“How much I want to slide my slippery hands down your shoulders, your chest….your stomach, and finally….even _lower_...”

“Y-Yeah?” He prompted after a long pause, breathless and off-kilter.

“I guess you’ll have to take some _initiative_ to find out the rest,” she finished tartly.

Then she hung up.

 


End file.
